LOVE
by Marineblau12
Summary: Sasuke berdiri dan mendekat.  Hinata tersenyum sembari  menyerahkan sebuah kotak  putih berpita biru yang tak  terlalu besar. "Apa ini?" "Cake."/ birthday fic.


**Disclaimer: 'Naruto' bukan punya saya.**

**Warning: Saya adalah author yang gak pernah luput dari misstype dan ooc. Saya harap teman-teman mengerti. ^^**

::

**Pair: Sasuke x Hinata**

::

::

**L.O.V.E**

::

Dia tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

Sasuke yang baru pulang dari misi menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lelah pada batang sebuah pohon. Rambut gelapnya bergerak pelan, sementara matanya terpejam. Jantungnya sendiri berdetak cepat dan keras, mungkin karena terlalu lelah, atau karena tengah menanti.

Dalam setiap misi, seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah sosok yang tangguh dan taktis. Dia selalu dapat bergerak cepat dan menunggu dengan sabar. Tapi untuk kali ini, dia yang juga manusia, akhirnya merasa jengah berdiam diri.

Kenapa begitu lama?

.

.

L, is for the way you **look** at me

.

.

Pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Bukan. Bukan. Tidak ada musik indah yang mengalun atau candaan akrab yang bisa mereka kenang. Di sana hanya ada tebing curam dengan Hinata yang duduk di tepinya, serta awan mendung dan angin lembab.

1o tahun yang lalu, Sasuke pasif memilih duduk menemani gadis remaja yang patah hati.

Naruto, nama pemuda yang selama ini menempati strata teratas dalam hati gadis di sampingnya, terus-menerus keluar bersamaan dengan rintihan tertahan dari Hyuuga yang menangis.

Sasuke memilih diam dan mendengar.

"M-maaf…" suara kecilnya terdengar seperti cicitan burung yang kesakitan.

Setiap Uchiha adalah orang yang jenius, tak peduli itu Itachi ataupun Sasuke. Sasuke tak akan pernah membantah itu dan selalu nyaman dengan predikatnya. Tapi, saat ini, dia akhirnya tahu satu alasan yang membuatnya tak sejenius yang selama ini ia pikirkan. "Kenapa?" Dia sama sekali tak mengerti gadis itu.

"M-maaf…"

"Aku masih tak mengerti," katanya.

"M-maaf…" Hinata mengulanginya sekali lagi.

Sasuke diam, lalu membuka mulut. "Ya."

"Terima kasih."

"Ya."

"Kau teman yang baik, Uchiha-san."

"Hn."

Hinata menoleh, di saat yang sama, Sasuke melirik. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Hinata tersenyum meski matanya masih sembab. Bagi Sasuke, dia tetap sempurna.

Akhirnya dia menyadari yang tak ia mengerti; tak perlu mencoba untuk mengerti seorang Hyuuga Hinata, karena semakin dicoba, akan semakin sulit. Sasuke cukup menyambut setiap tindakan gadis itu, dan semuanya akan terlihat jelas tanpa penghalang.

"Kau juga…" Sasuke akhirnya tahu alasan gadis itu meminta maaf padanya. Dia yang selalu berusaha tegar, pasti merasa janggal menangis di hadapan Sasuke. Dia juga berterima kasih, mungkin karena Sasuke tetap duduk di sampingnya tanpa bertanya masalahnya. "… teman yang baik."

.

.

O, is for the only **one** I see

.

.

Sasuke tak mengerti kenapa dia selalu bisa menemukan gadis itu di antara kumpulan manusia lain yang terlihat serupa. Dia tak mencolok dari yang lain, bahkan cenderung tersingkir. Tapi saat Sasuke melihatnya di tengah pasar Konoha yang begitu ramai, Hinata jadi sosok yang paling bersinar di antara mereka.

Awalnya Sasuke mengira, pasti karena pakaian gombrong gadis itu hingga dia terlihat terlalu berbeda.

Mungkin, tapi seorang Uchiha juga bisa salah.

Di salah satu misi, Sasuke bersama rekan-rekan ANBUnya yang lain menerima misi dari Hokage untuk menangkap seorang pimpinan tertinggi ninja illegal yang sering berbuat kerusuhan dan terkenal sadis. Tim dipencar menjadi kelompok kecil yang terdiri dari dua orang.

Sasuke bersama seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek yang memakai topeng merpati.

Suasana sepi terus mengepung udara di sekitar mereka saat misi berlangsung. Sasuke memang lebih nyaman diam. Sementara wanita disampingnya juga tak berniat bicara. Tapi saat mereka terkepung dan si wanita terluka, Sasuke langsung menerjang mereka dan berlari sambil berusaha menggapai tubuh yang hampir jatuh.

"Hinata!" teriaknya.

Mayat musuh yang bergelempangan diabaikan Sasuke yang langsung membaringkan gadis itu dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Uchiha-san…"

Sasuke jadi meragukan teori awalnya.

Topeng merpati terlepas dan membentur tanah, sementara wig hitam yang dia kenakan melonggar. Berhelai-helai rambut indigo yang selalu dimiliki Hinata keluar dari tempatnya yang tersembunyi.

Hinata tidak mengenakan dandanannya yang biasanya –gadis itu bilang kali ini dia menggantikan Shizune yang sakit flu tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain –dan Sasuke tetap bisa mengenalinya.

Jadi Sasuke kembali bertanya-tanya.

Kenapa?

.

.

V, is very, very **extraordinary**

.

.

Peperangan itu menakutkan. Terluka itu menyakitkan. Sementara menunggu itu membosankan.

Bagi Sasuke yang telah terbiasa terjun dalam misi berbahaya, peperangan dan luka jadi terasa begitu hambar. Dia pernah, sering, dan akan selalu mengalaminya, dan dia sudah bosan.

Namun saat Hinata bilang ingin bertemu dengannya selesai melaksanakan misi terbarunya dari Hokage, Sasuke berubah jadi pria beraura paling positif di tengah-tengah tugasnya menghajar para buronan. Satu-satunya tujuannya adalah menyelesaikan misi secepat mungkin lalu kembali ke desa, dan menanti di tempat latihan yang biasa digunakan Hinata.

Meski tak akan pernah bilang, Sasuke merasa tubuhnya yang lelah kembali bertenaga. Bahkan lebih baik dari itu, hatinya merasa lega. Dan dia begitu tertarik dengan alasan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang tanpa henti meski ia tidak sedang berlari.

Rasanya benar-benar… menegangkan.

Luar biasa!

.

.

E, is even more than anyone that you** adore** can

.

.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Maaf…"

Sasuke berdiri dan mendekat. Hinata tersenyum sembari menyerahkan sebuah kotak putih berpita biru yang tak terlalu besar.

"Apa ini?"

"Cake."

Sasuke mengernyit. Dia tak suka makanan manis, kenapa dia memberikannya? "Untukku, kan?" tapi… bukankah sayang rasanya jika harus dibuang? Sasuke pasti akan makan biar dia sebenci apapun dengan menu ini.

"Ya. Selamat ulang tahun."

Tak perlu sebuah perintah bagi Sasuke untuk tersenyum.

"Selamat ulang tahun…" suaranya ringan dan lembut. Tempat latihan yang selalu sepi jadi bertambah semarak saat Hinata mulai bernyanyi, "selamat ulang tahun…" dia mulai bertepuk tangan, "selamat ulang tahun Sasuke…" Sasuke meraih jemari Hinata dengan tangannya yang kosong, mengajak gadis itu untuk duduk di tempatnya semula di bawah pohon.

"Selamat ulang tahun." Dan bait terakhir dinyanyikan mereka berdua bersama.

.

.

"Aku makan kuenya, ya?"

"Ya," Hinata mengangguk, "itu spesial. Aku menambahkan tomat yang banyak sekali di dalamnya."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu!" Hinata menyahut. Begitu antusias. Terlalu antusias hingga terlihat seperti anak-anak.

"Ah! Memang enak?" pancingnya.

Tapi menjadi seperti anak-anak bukan masalah bagi Sasuke, karena dia sendiri juga kekanak-kanakan.

Hinata itu unik. Susah dimengerti tapi kadang begitu gampang ditebak. Dia tak serumit Itachi, atau sekompleks Sasuke sendiri. Dia hanya Hinata. Seorang gadis yang dulunya selalu murung dan butuh sedikit perhatian.

Sasuke sendiri hanya orang keras kepala yang tak pernah memperhatikan orang lain. Tapi saat Hinata membutuhkannya, dia memberi. Dia tak berusaha menghibur, hanya duduk diam di sisi gadis itu saat bersedih, berusaha menunjukkan akan selalu ada orang lain yang mendampinginya. Dan Hinata mengerti.

Sasuke tersenyum lagi.

.

.

.

-:-

L, is for the way you look at me

O, is for the only one I see

V, is very, very extraordinary

E, is even more than anyone that you adore can

(L-O.V.E by Nat King Cole)

.

.

.

.

.

::

**Happy birthday Sasuke-kun!**

**Sasuke: #lempar deathglare.**

**Maaf deh… meski telat, tapi kan tetap dapet hadiah. Ya kan? #noel-noel bahu Sasu.**

**Sasuke: #narik tangan Hinata, ngajak kencan di kedai ramen paman Teuchi. Ninggalin Marine sendiri.**

**#**

**Ini sebagai rikuesan, maaf kalau telat. Gomen…**

**Oh, iya. Terima kasih buat Ai Hinata Lawliet yang sudah mengingatkan saya akan ultah Sasu. Sejujurnya, saya emang lupa! #ditimpuk pake bakiak.**

**Saya lupa dan gak kepikiran. Ini aja baru selesai ditulis.**

**Maaf…**

**Marineblau12**


End file.
